Risky Business
"Risky Business" de aparece en Just Dance 2018 y Just Dance Now. Aspecto del bailarín El bailarín es un hombre que lleva un chaleco azul claro con una camisa morada debajo con una corbata negra, y una pequeña cadena de oro cuelga de un bolsillo de su chaleco. Él usa pantalones largos y negros con zapatos amarillos. Él también está usando un sombrero verde claro con una franja negra en la parte inferior dando vueltas alrededor del sombrero. También usa gafas de sol negras con un reloj negro en un brazo. Forge El fondo es principalmente una calle en blanco y negro con edificios. En correspondencia con el ritmo, las luces iluminan algunas partes de la calle. Pueden variar de amarillo, blanco, azul y rosa. Durante el estribillo, el ángulo de la calle es hacia los lados, y una gran estela de luz amarilla viene de la izquierda o de la derecha. En el puente, el fondo cambia a una calle diferente. Movimientos de Gold Hay 4 '' 'Movimientos de Gold' '' en la rutina: 'Movimientos de Gold 1 y 3:' 'Salta a la derecha en tu pie derecho mientras lanzas tu mano derecha dos veces. '' '' 'Movimientos de Gold 2 y 4:' 'Mueva su brazo derecho a un ángulo de 90 grados por encima de su cabeza. El cuarto movimiento de oro es el último movimiento de la rutina. Riskybusiness gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 y 3 Riskybusiness gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 y 4 Riskybusiness gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 y 3 in-game Riskybusiness gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2 y 4 in-game Trivia * "B**ch", "your body" (de "Your body is a ride") y "damn" están censurados. ** La bailarina se puede ver sincronizando los labios "damn girl", a pesar de que "damn" es censurada. Esta es la segunda vez que un bailarín sincroniza una parte censurada, después de la versión en el escenario de '' I Kissed a Girl . * ''Risky Business fue mencionado por Ubisoft a partir de la etiqueta ESRB de , que hace referencia a la siguiente letra de la canción: "I could take you home, we could keep it on the low". * Jorge Blanco estuvo en el programa de canal argentino de Disney '' . ** Jorge se convierte en la sexta estrella de Disney Channel en tener una canción en solitario en la franquicia después de , , , , y . Él sería seguido por . * Una vista previa del juego para '' Risky Business '' fue publicada por la página de Facebook de Polish Just Dance antes de la confirmación oficial en los otros países. * En la miniatura oficial, el entrenador está en la misma postura que él en el entrenador del álbum. * Dos pictogramas para la rutina son inapropiadamente llamados "badass_po_ar_sh" y "badassjump_sh_ju" respectivamente. Galería Archivos de Juego Riskybusiness cover generic.jpg|''Risky Business Riskybusiness cover albumcoach.png| album coach riskybusiness_banner_bkg.png| menu banner RiskyBusiness_Albumbkg.png| album background Riskybusiness p1 ava.png|Avatar Riskybusiness pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Riskybusiness menu.png|''Risky Business'' on the menu (8th-Gen) Riskybusiness coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-Gen) RiskyBusiness coachmenu 7gen.jpeg| coach selection screen (7th-Gen) Imágenes Promocionales Riskybusiness promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Riskybusiness bts.png|Behind the scenes Otros riskybusiness thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Riskybusiness thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Riskybusiness inappropriate picto names.png|Inappropriate pictogram names seen in the files Videos Video Musical Oficial Jorge Blanco - Risky Business (Official Video) Teasers Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (US) Risky Business - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Risky Business - Just Dance 2018 Risky Business - Just Dance Now Navegación del Sitio en:Risky Business tr:Risky Business Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solo Hombres